When Harry met Rosie
by summersea
Summary: Rosie Hoffman was not just any old girl. She looked and acted like all the others but she had something special, and when she bumped into Harry Potter one day, it was destined to change their lives. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I would just like to say that I do not own Harry Potter. I rate this story T. And now, enjoy!

When Harry met Rosie

**Rosie Hoffman was not just any old girl. She looked and acted like all the others but she had something special, and when she bumped into Harry Potter one day, it was destined to change their lives.**

Rosie's Dawn

Rosie woke up on the morning of her birthday feeling terrible; she was trembling uncontrollably and her eyes were full of tears. She hurt all over and was covered in bruises. Then she remembered the night before. . .

It had only been for a bit of fun, when Rosie and all of her friends decided to go to the power plant and stir up a bit of trouble; shame that when they came back, Lynsey was dead. Rosie had cried that night like she had never cried before, she cried until her eyes had no tears left, and then she drifted into a nightmare world which just played and replayed the scene over and over in her head.

_. . . 'Come on people! Please come home' Lynsey begged, 'its dark and I want to leave'._

_No answer. She trudged off alone into the dark and aimed in the direction of home, or so she thought. She wasn't thinking of much, maybe she was remembering a nicer night than this, one where she was safe. Whatever her thoughts, she wasn't looking where she was going._

_Rosie couldn't work out where Lynsey had gone; the last thing she had heard was Lynsey complaining for the fifth time that night. She decided not to worry; after all, Lynsey was the most sensible person she knew. As she turned back to her friends, a massive burst of light exploded from a few metres away. All of them flew into the air like rag dolls and thumped to the floor. Rosie was crying now, her body bruised and battered, she shouted for her friends but they didn't hear. And now, now all she could think about was Lynsey. Where was she? Was she alright? Rosie staggered away to find herself in a blackened area. Nothing was left. Except, what was that? It looked like jewellery, like one of Lynsey's earrings that she made. Rosie finally knew what had happened. Her head reeled and blackness fell. . . . _

Rosie wished that the dream would stop. She wished it were only a dream. Nothing would stop those awful images floating around her head. She knew it was her fault in the first place, she had suggested their little trip. Lynsey had been against it all the way, but of course she was dragged along. .

Rosie had been so preoccupied with blaming herself for her friend's death that she hadn't noticed that she was glowing or that whatever she looked at turned into dust.

When she finally realised what was happening, a very different boy awoke with a jolt. . .

I hope you liked the first chapter! please review! as this is my first story, i'd love to hear comments and advice!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! I thought I would put the second chapter on as someone reviewed the first one with really nice comments!

Disclaimer: As you know-I don't own any of the characters or anything (shame but true!)

His own darkest Fear

Harry Potter woke up sweating for the fourth time that night. A horrific scene was playing over and over in his head and he didn't know why. There were five people, none of whom he knew. He could only assume that they were either connected to Voldemort in some way or figments of his imagination. He hoped it was the latter.

As far as he could see they were at a power station; he had heard about electricity from Hermione. Then came the part which woke him up every time, the part where a blinding flash of light burned the back of his eyelids and he saw these people being so visibly hurt. He wished it would stop.

But of course, being Harry Potter came with some bad side effects, for instance, the nightmares. This one was no different, he supposed. With that thought he rolled over and tried to get some sleep.

_. . . Once again he saw the young people standing in a circle. He heard one of them call out; 'Rosie? I want to go home now. Rosiebella Hoffmann, I demand you take me home!' And then he was running; he was going to warn them about the explosion. He was too late. Their bodies flew and bounced in the dirt. He wanted to wake up now, but the dream gripped him. He thrashed in his bed, but it was in vain. Suddenly, he saw one of them get up - he tried to reach her - to ask her if she was alright. Once again, he couldn't get close enough, she was too far away. He followed her as best as he could until she reached the clearing, a totally burnt out space where the explosion had started. The dream skipped; suddenly he was watching her sleep in her bed. He tried harder to break free of the dream's grip; he didn't want to invade her privacy. She rolled over and he could see she was clutching a small glowing object; the glowing was beginning to engulf her. He couldn't watch._

_When he opened his eyes again, the girl was softly glowing all over and the object had gone, leaving in its place the Dark Mark. . . _

For the last time that night he woke up breathing hard. He knew he had to help the girl in his dream; he had to save her from Voldemort's power if it was the last thing he did.

hehe well there you go ----> please R&R :P


	3. Chapter 3

Here we go, I finally got my act together! Enjoy!

When Harry met Rosie

Rosie looked around and wished she hadn't. All of her possessions were little piles of dust on the floor and the remaining things were crumbling as she looked at them. She was afraid to look at herself, just in case, but she reasoned that she had seen herself before. .

She looked down. She was glowing faintly. 'Ah. So it wasn't my imagination then', she thought. She noticed a tattoo on her arm; a skull with a snake coming from its mouth. She didn't know what it meant now, but she would when he came. . .

Harry hurriedly got dressed and left his room, not forgetting his invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map. He crept silently down the hallway and kept going until he reached the courtyard, where he sat down and reached in his robes to find the map. 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good' he whispered to it. The map never ceased to amaze Harry as its secrets revealed themselves to him. He suddenly wondered why he had brought it; the girl wasn't in Hogwarts so the map would not be able to reveal her location to him! He swore and kicked the step. 'Mischief NOT managed' he said angrily to the map and went back to kicking the step. Suddenly the map started to twitch within his grip, he hastily dropped it as it grew to twice, then three times its original size to reveal something he would never have imagined possible. The Marauders map had just shown Harry everything, everywhere in the world. And then, there it was: her name; Rosie Hoffmann. The map showed her to be somewhere in 'Bury St. Edmunds', though where that was Harry had no idea. He decided to talk to Sirius about it and sent Hedwig right away.

_Dear Harry,_

_I wrote as soon as I could, I'm sorry you had to wait for so long. About your dream – do not go looking for this girl- DO NOT! I mean it Harry, if you do-who knows what will happen. If it IS Voldemort, then he is luring you-you can't let him do this. Whatever you do-STAY AT HOGWARTS. IT'S NOT SAFE ANYMORE. _

_As for your other question, yes I am safe and well. I still cannot tell you where I am but don't worry about me. Try not to send too many letters as there are dangerous people here and Hedwig may get noticed._

_I hope you are well and please don't do anything stupid._

_Sirius_

Harry re-folded the letter and put it with the others. 'I'm sorry Sirius' he whispered to himself 'I have to go'.

Once again, he stepped out into the courtyard, this time carrying his broom with the Marauders Map strapped firmly to its handle along with the few belongings he would need. He had told Ron and Hermione that he was going to find someone. He didn't tell them the whole truth though; the fact that he had no idea whatsoever where to start looking or that he was going into the muggle world again. Harry left silently. Not a soul knew where he was.


End file.
